The Getaway
by therambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: Dean wants more than friends. You agree. Things don't go according to plan.


**Pairing:** Dean x Reader

 **Word Count:** 904

 **Prompt:** This is based on an experience I had myself last year.

 **Summary:** Dean wants more than friends. You agree. Things don't go according to plan.

 **Warnings:** Implied Smut, implied death of character.

 **Masterlist**

\- _early access for only $2!_

 **Ko-Fi** _\- support my writing_

Your car's headlights barely lit the road ahead of you. Both hands on the wheel as you choked back tears, thoughts running rampant through your mind.

You knew better. This was bound to happen. You knew when this friends with benefits situation started that Dean would hurt you. Yet, you agreed anyway. Anything to be closer to the guy you had a crush on.

Three months into the arrangement and things were going great. Not only were you and Dean having plenty of sex, but you were also doing things as friends outside of hunting.

One night as you two were sat naked on Dean's bed, the show Travelers playing on the TV, you caught him staring at you weirdly. Your brows crinkled. "What? Is there something on my face?" You asked him reaching up to your mouth to rub whatever it was away.

Dean was quick in his response, "No, there's nothing on your face. I'm just looking at you." You felt the heat rise in your cheeks as you laughed nervously, "okay, then."

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about," Dean shifted towards you, the blanket still draped over his naked lap. You turned to face him, "Alright, what's up?"

"I want more, Y/N," he said simply. A look of confusion crossed your face, "More? More what? Sex?"

"I want more of you. I want more than sex with you. I want a relationship," he clarified.

You smiled at him shyly as your heart fluttered. At the age of 27, you had never had a boyfriend before. You were used to being used by guys as merely a toy for them to use until they got bored and left without a word.

"I'd like that," you said. Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss you, "Then it's official."

Two days had passed. Things were going well. You and Dean were happy. Well, at least you thought you guys were.

Your phone beeped, the Kim Possible ringtone signaling that you had a text message. You smiled as you saw Dean's name on your screen. You opened the text and your heart dropped.

" _ **We need to talk, Y/N."**_

A sense of dread washed over you. Your mind already preparing for the worst.

What's up? You texted back.

The text bubbles popped up showing Dean was typing and your hands shook as you stared at the screen.

" _ **I know you don't want to hear this but I think we should go back to being friends. I am sorry but I think you feel it too. I jumped into this before I was ready and I know its not fair to you but I just don't have the mindset for a relationship right now."**_

Rage filled your body and mind.

Quickly you texted back a message.

" _ **All good! Have a great day!"**_

You set your phone down and walked away to collect your thoughts. A part of you wanted to lash out at him. To make him feel like he had made you feel.

 **Cheap. Used. Unwanted.**

Ten minutes later, you had composed yourself enough to write a response. You picked up your phone to see another message from Dean.

" _ **I know sending it through a text is bullshit so I want to talk about it later on the phone when you get off work. I still want to see you but back to what we were before I said I wanted more."**_

You shook your head and laughed to yourself. There was no way you were going to let him get away with using you that way. Yet, you still cared for him and wanted to be able to see him in the future without it being awkward.

" _ **It seems like you need to figure out what you want and be on your own for a while. I want your happiness more than anything in the world. I want you to be happy. Your happiness means the world to me. I think you need to be on your own to figure out what you want. I hope that I'm still here when you're ready, but until then I know that I need someone who is completely in because I wouldn't want to be with someone who isn't 100% about wanting to be with me."**_

You pressed send and walked back into your bedroom and pulled workout clothes out of your duffel bag.

Now you were stopped at a red light, your original plan of boxing it out at the gym abandoned. The traffic in your brain as thoughts of what happened and what went wrong zoomed around in your head driving you insane.

The last three months played over and over in your head. Fuck it. You had everything you needed in your car. Nothing was left in the motel and you had paid it in full. Nothing was tying you to Lebanon anymore. You had no reason to stay.

The Kim Possible ringtone broke through your thoughts. You picked your phone up off the dash and saw Garth's name on your screen. You opened the text message.

" _ **Wendigo - Ottawa, Canada - 45.4215° N, 78.6972° W"**_

You nodded your head at the screen. This is what you needed a clean break–a getaway.

" _ **On my way."**_

You pressed your foot down on the pedal as you put Dean in your review mirror. Unbeknownst to you that you'd never see him again.


End file.
